Remind Me
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: BL, Onsehot: A good friend of Albus' is killed on his watch, and Albus is plagued with survivor's guilt. Can Scorpius get the normal Albus Severus Potter back? REVISED


_**Update: Like one person read this. And I am very, very grateful to my lone reviewer! I've decided to rewrite this a bit in hope of getting some more reads and reviews. Please? I was really proud of this, kinda hurts that not a lot of people like it. Anyway, I still love y'all.**_

**So I know I should be updating my other stories, but I have writer's block. I have a new favorite song! Writer's block + new favorite song = fan fiction. This is my first Scorpius/Albus so please be forgiving. No flames (I really hate those :P) but please review! I am a review whore and I will be so happy that, well, words can't explain how happy I'll be. :3**

**Based on the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson **

**Title: Remind Me**

**Summary: A good friend of Albus' is killed on his watch, and Albus is plagued with survivor's guilt. Can Scorpius get the old Albus Severus Back? **

**Pairing: Scorpius/Albus**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or its characters; this is strictly fan-made.**

**0o0o0**

Remind Me

Scorpius stood at the counter, lightly tapping his finger tips on the glossy granite surface. He was watching Albus, who was sitting on the ledge beneath the window. It scared Scorpius that his boyfriend was skinny enough to fit comfortably on the sill. It hurt him to see his boyfriend in his present state, and he didn't know what to do. Albus was wrapped up in a blanket with his knees at his chest, leaned against the window pane and looked out into the rain while the cloudy yet bright sky illuminated the tear streaks down the brunette's cheeks and made him look eerily pale. His emerald eyes were swimming with unfallen tears as they searched the outside world for reasons to smile. Scorpius tried to talk to Al, but he was ignored. He tried ignoring Albus back, but it gave the house an awkward air and he got lonely fast. Scorpius even did things that normally drove Albus insane so he'd at least get _yelled _or _snapped _at, but to no avail.

Scorpius sighed, putting his elbows on the table and leaning his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes and when he uncovered them, Albus was looking right at him. This was the biggest reaction the blonde had gotten out of his boyfriend for two days. His pulse picked up and he straightened before walking round the corner of the counter and to Albus' side. "Albus…" Scorpius said, placing his hand gently on said person's shoulder. Turning his head, Albus shrugged the warm hand off and leaned against the cold pane again. He liked the cold; it reminded him he _was _alive, even if some people weren't. "Al, you can't—"

"Yes I can." The brunette Slytherin snapped uncharacteristically.

"It isn't healthy too—"

"I don't care! Go away, Scorp!"

Scorpius was shocked, and his handsome features showed it. He scowled, "Fine." He turned his back on his boyfriend and went to the front door. Growling at how his hands shook and made it hard for him to put on his coat, the Malfoy felt himself being watched. He looked to see Albus, still sitting on the sill but with his head at an awkward position to peer around the sliver of wall that vaguely blocked his boyfriend from view.

"What are you doing?" Said Albus wearily.

"I'm going."

"But…where?"

"I don't know, away." Growled the blonde who finally had gotten on his coat.

"Wait, Scorpius…" The command went unheard and his blonde started to unlock the front door. Albus shot up, letting his blanket fall to the floor. He dashed over to his boyfriend, knocked his hands out of the way, and blocked the door with his arms spread. "I-I didn't mean—"

"You told me to go, so I'm going!"

Their eyes met and Albus held back a wave of tears and a chocked sob. Scorpius was mad, so mad Albus told himself he may get hurt if he didn't move, but his masochistic Slytherin side accepted the fact.

"Scorpius, I didn't mean _lea_—"

With one final, angered silver glare, Scorpius apparated out of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

**0o0o0**

Scorpius sent himself into Hogsmeade and wandered into the Three Broomstick's to avoid the cold. Ordering a butterbeer, the blonde sat at the bar and gladly accepted the warm mug from Rosmerta's eldest daughter, the bartender who always gave him an overly warm smile despite the fact of his sexual orientation and dating status.

"Scorp?" Said person glanced over his shoulder to see Rose Weasley.

"Hello Rose," he said tiredly. He liked Rose, but she could bring on a major head ache. He guessed it was from being so close to her and Albus' cousin Louis when growing up.

"Where's Al?" Said the redhead, standing on her tip toes—She hadn't inherited her father's tall gene—and looking above heads for her beloved cousin.

"Home." She flattened her feet and studied the silver eyes.

Taking the stool next to him, Rose turned to face him wholly. He glanced at her over the rim of his butterbeer. "You're upset," she observed.

Scorpius frowned and set down his glass. "It's Albus. He's doing it again."

Rose nodded once and sighed sadly. "I visited the Scamander's yesterday; he's taking it worse than them…"

"Just because they are both Aurors and _happened _to be together, it _has _to be Albus' fault Lorcan was hit by Avada Kedavra," Scorpius said sarcastically. "It has been four months since, Rosie." His forehead creased with a frown and with sudden realization he turned to face the silent ginger completely. "Rose," he said sternly, "Albus wasn't…in love…with Lorcan, was he?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" The pub seemed to quiet down. The blonde blinked, shocked to hear his full name and almost instantly felt ashamed for even suggesting what he had. Rose Weasley had that kind of effect on people, to make them see clearly and regret their wrong doings and sayings. "Don't you dare doubt Albus' love for you." Her voice was quieter now. "They were just good mates. Luna, Harry and Ginny were close when they were at Hogwarts. Al's just feeling survivor's guilt and loss, it's natural...But I agree, he should have snapped out of his dark side by _now_."

A wave of clarity washed over the blonde and he blinked. "I…need to get home." He dropped a tip on the table and stood, pulling his coat back on. Rose nodded and stood as well. "Rosie?" She looked up from smoothing her sweater. "Thank you."

A warm, real smile that Scorpius was glad to see crossed her face. "Anytime, Scorp." She hugged his neck quickly, her face set again when she released him. "Good luck."

**0o0o0**

The fire roared high, its flames green, and Scorpius stepped out of them and onto the woven rug before it. Brushing off ash, the blonde shed his coat and left it in a heap. His eyes widened the flat was in shambles. The furniture was slashed, with stuffing erupting from the gashes—Scorpius vaguely wondered if his boyfriend had used sectumsempra on them—; pictures were crooked or smashed on the ground; the coffee table was split in jagged two, one of the legs splintered.

"_Reparo,_" Scorpius said multiple times, waving his wand, until all broken things he could see were mended and back in place.

Going slowly out of the living room, he crossed his fingers and hoped that there was no further destruction. The first room was not the last, the kitchen was no better. Raising his wand and mending the room with the spell, he crossed the room and went through the hall that led to his and Al's bedroom. Pictures that were once on the wall lay on the floor in broken glass and frames.

Scorpius flicked the switch at the end of the hall and groaned. Every picture frame that was once on the wall now rested on the wood floor. With a flick of his wrist, all of the newly repaired frames flew back onto the wall except for one at the end of the hall. The Malfoy guessed he was too far away for the spell to hit. "_Reparo,_" He said for what was hopefully the last time. When the frame was in his hands, he paused to examine the photo. It was of Teddy Lupin, Lorcan Scamander and Albus after officially getting into the Auror office as partners. He set it on its nail and, with a deep breath, stepped into his bedroom.

Thankfully, it was in perfect condition. Albus was curled tightly atop the covers, fully dressed, but the buttons of his shirt undone; his chest rose and fell slowly with sleep. Scorp was glad he didn't have any more repairing to do, but he was relieved Al had tired himself out enough to catch a much needed ten minutes of sleep.

He set his wand on the dressed and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. Setting his hand on his man's side and gently shaking him, the brunette stirred and groggily looked up at the blonde. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly; trying to prove to himself that Scorpius was not there, merely an illusion, but when he opened his eyes once more the Malfoy hadn't moved a muscle.

Albus sat up, throwing his arms around Scorpius and breathing heavily with the fear that now eased off his heart. "You came back." Albus whimpered, marking his boyfriend groan with painful regret.

Scorpius tightened his grip on Albus' waist and nuzzled his face into his dark locks. "Yes."

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry…"

"I am too, Al." He kissed his man's neck lovingly. "What happened…with Lorcan, it's not your fault Albus."

Albus sighed and pulled back to stare into Scorpius' silver eyes and found himself managing a smile. "I…I know." He really didn't, but with the look of relief Scorpius gave him he decided his boyfriend was right, _it was not his fault. _"Yeah, I think Lorcan would be pretty pissed off if he could see me now," The Potter laughed.

"There you are," Scorpius said, swiping his thumbs over Al's flushed cheeks to wipe away his fallen tears. "There is Albus Potter."

Albus, smiling, pressed his lips to Scorpius'. The blonde smiled against Albus' lips and gladly opened his mouth. There tongues lovingly rubbed against each other and searched each others' well known mouth. Scorpius let go of his boyfriend's waist to braid his fingers into Al's black locks. Albus pulled. Pressing their foreheads together, Albus smiled and stared at his boyfriend.

"I love you, Scorpius." He pecked said person's lips before continuing to stare loving into his eyes.

"I love you too, Albus."

A moment of silence was shared between the two. Scorpius thought it smart not to bring up the Potter's cursing spree that occurred when he was gone. He knew Al was still sad, but not sad enough to go back into the horrible hands of depression. _Albus will always be sad, _Scorpius thought ruefully.

"If I get like that again, will you love me?"

"What?" Was Scorpius' surprised reply.

"Will you?"

"Of course!"

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you will stay."

"Albus Severus, I will never leave you."

"Good," Albus said with a smile, "because even if you did, I have a Marauder's Map!"

Scorpius laughed. "It's good to have you back, Albus."

**0o0o0**

**I am actually pretty proud of this! :D I suffer from survivor's guilt **** Anyway, I whole heartedly support Slytherin-Albus. I spent like five minutes trying to decide who to kill. I was going to have it be Teddy, but I love him too damn much! I really like the Scamander twins, but I couldn't think of anyone else. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
